


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by darkestdisgrace



Category: bsdtwt
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gen, High School, Light Angst, Slow Build, Slow Burn, aerly wears doc martens, aeryl do be a bit of a tsundere here tho, aeryl you oblivious fuck, i'm tryna make this as long as that dni list, is this as long as that dni list yet?? please tell me it is, might update to mcd depending on how much i get bullied, rené and aeryl are besties here but we fight <3, rené is an icon, rené is the best wingman no argument, rené you absolute legend, rené you're so cool omg, rin you're not cishet in this au bff, rin's also sweet here?? like when did that happen??? tf????, why are gays this stupid, writing this killed me, yeah i think it's long enough now, yes this was based off a troye sivan song what about it, you really thought i wouldn't add angst huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestdisgrace/pseuds/darkestdisgrace
Summary: i don't even know at this point.
Relationships: aeryl/rin





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinoreo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoreo/gifts).



> MANNN THIS FEELS GOOD TO WRITE WHY DO I ALREADY HAVE A PLOT SOFT RIN I LOVE SOFT RIN THIS IS ALL A JOKE BUT I'M STILL WRITING WOOOOOO

hoping this works it's just a trial test


End file.
